


Striking Comet

by Rocketman23



Series: Cuphead Prompts [12]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, this lady is hella extravagant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: its time for another of Sally's extravagant plays and boy, she knocked this one outta the ball park.





	Striking Comet

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Anon on my tumblr (talesbornofink)

This was her moment, her time to shine to her utmost brilliance and she wasn’t very far off. This time for sure, she would dazzle the crowd with her acting and find her face in the newspaper the following morning. Of course this routine had a knack to it and, sure, it meant she would be pretty high in the air but if it meant she could shine brighter than the stars above, then it was absolutely worth the risk.

She was adorned in a long flowing dress, much like her angel one, but with the waist bulked out and golden stars stitched into the fabric. Her corset consisted of silver lacing with intricate little birds swooping around a moon and, this was her most favourite part, the moons were luminescent and would glow as she soared over the heads of her adoring fans. She wore her hair loose and it poured past her shoulders like molten gold, whereas atop her head was a wreath of white flowers, a mixture of peonies, lilies and roses. 

Oh this would be a splendid performance, she mulled over and over as she tied the lace of her black shoes, covered in glitter of course and a startling contrast to the rest of her attire, and stepped forth onto the stage. Instantly she is enveloped in a wave of cheer and love and drinking it up, she begins her melody.

It’s a soft song, one of love and determination that references to her children and husband, the musicians playing a sweet melody as she dances to and fro. A spin here, a twirl, a hop and soon her song changes, one into strength and valour, the music following suit as the crescendo drops and sharply picks up, her little darlings pulling a canon onto the stage. She saunters across the stage, her hips swaying heavily side to side and earning her a few whoops, as she crouches towards a man of the apple variety and pulls a ridiculously large cigar from his lips. Stalking back towards the canon with the newly acclaimed cigar twirling in her fingers, her song picks up as she points towards the canon. Striking a pose, the crowd falls silent. The music cruises to a halt, a single violinist carrying the tune, as Sally Stageplay bravely makes her way into the canon, popping the cigar in mouth as she crams herself and her dress down the hall. A simmer of laughs breaks the crowd’s nerves as the tip of the cigar pokes out of the canon, small tendrils of smoke breaking from the falling ash.

This is it. Her time to shine. Her babes light a match, swaying on stubby legs as he lights the fuse, his brothers eagerly pulling him away just in time as the canon shoots Sally out, a trail of glitter following her path. And oh, isn’t this glorious? Her dress shining luminously in the dark of the theatre, her wreath of white flowers causing a goddess like contrast to her hair.

She is a star. Figuratively and unfortunately literally, as the falling embers from her cigar catch against her dress and alight it. A burning and falling star. If she wasn’t a fire hazard in that very moment, she would think it rather poetic. Alas, all crashing stars must hit the ground somehow and, through some misfortune, the landing pit had not been set up. 

Instead out falling star soars straight into the buffet venue, taking out a few patrons on the way. Food flies everywhere, smoke and bodies clamouring the scene. 

As she shakes herself free of the debris, Sally surveys the mess she has just caused and the gathering onlookers, the emotion unreadable in their eyes. Her cigar, somehow still in her mouth, drops heavily to the floor and lights some poor fella up. She feels her throat closing, glitter cascading from the air and covering everyone in a sheen of sprinkles, the stars that had been stitched in her dress, scattered about the floor and glowing ominously. Before Sally really has a chance to let a sob out the crowd erupts in applause and raucous cheer. Her loving fans swarm and throw her atop their shoulders, drinks being shared and laughter being had.

~~0~~

The next day when Sally awakes to one of her children bringing her the morning newspaper with glee, she feels her heart swell. Her face is front of the paper and the headline reads;

**Sally Stageplay in her daring new act of Striking Comet.**

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> if ya liked this fic make sure to leave a kudos and comment below!


End file.
